


'cause you're having my baby

by pendragoh



Series: the only one [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, he's in like one scene, louis is barely in the story, mentions of elounor - Freeform, so much fluff omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragoh/pseuds/pendragoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m so lucky, y’know? Like, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me, and you’re giving me this precious gift, yeah? And,” he swallows, throat feeling a bit tight. “I hope you know I am so thankful, and I love you a lot?" </p><p>Or, Zayn is pregnant, and fluff and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause you're having my baby

**Author's Note:**

> ok first post on ao3 so i'm a bit nervous!! not the first thing i've written tho. um yeah anyways, there's no point to this story, i just wanted to write mpreg and then this happened. probably a bit stupid tbh, and i didn't look over it so any and all mistakes are mine!! also: so sorry if the smut is awkward, it's my first time with that as well so??? not britpicked either but i hope u enjoy :)

 

“I can’t believe you did this to me.”

“Did what, love?” Liam says, not looking up from his computer screen to where Zayn is standing, hands on his hips.

“Put your fucking kid inside of me.”

That gets Liam’s attention. “Hey, what did I say about cursing around the baby?”

Zayn throws his hands up in exasperation, rolling his eyes. “Come off it, Liam! The baby can’t hear us, okay?”

“But, I’ve read studies—”

“Yeah, well, I say screw your studies. He can’t hear us.”

Liam closes his laptop and gets up gingerly, walking around his desk to where Zayn is looking suspiciously sulky and grumpy. “What’s wrong? Why are you upset?”

“Because,” Zayn huffs, “my sodding back hurts, to start. My feet are swollen, I’ve downgraded to only wearing joggers all of the time because they’re the only thing I’m comfortable in. It’s awful.”

“I’m sorry,” Liam tries.

“And then I come in here, and you barely spare any time for me.”

“ _What_ —” he almost shouts, but then he sees Zayn’s face, how he’s genuinely upset. He lowers his voice, “I just had to finish a few things up, babe, I—Z, why are you crying?” he asks, bewildered.

“ _Fuck_ , I don’t even know.” Zayn whines pitifully, effectively making Liam’s heart melt. He drags Zayn into his arms, burrowing him there. “Hormones and shit, you know how it is. I’m sorry, Liam, I didn’t mean to pick a fight.” he says, voice a bit muffled because his face is shoved in the other man’s chest. “I actually only came in here to ask you to rub my back for a little, but then you wouldn’t look at me, and I just…”

“It’s okay; I know you didn’t mean it.” Liam soothes, kissing the top of Zayn’s head. He starts kneading his lower back. “Do you still want that back rub?”

“No, that’s alright. Thanks anyway, babe. Gonna kip for a bit, I think,” Zayn says, leaving Liam’s embrace. He turns and heads out of the office, waddling a little, which Liam thinks is completely precious. Zayn gives a small smile and a little wave, just a shake of his skinny fingers, as he gets to the door.

“I’ll be there in a short while, yeah? Sleep well,”

Zayn gives a minute nod, and leaves the room.

-

“How’s Zayn doing?” Louis asks his voice tinny over the phone speakers.

“Yeah, he’s fine. I think the symptoms are getting to him though,”

“Finally!” Louis laughs, making Liam chuckle. “Tell your hubby that he owes me twenty quid,”

“Oh, yeah, lemme just do that.” Liam sniffs. “While he’s grumpy and hormonal, yeah, that’s smart.”

“Good point. I _guess_ I can wait until the little tyke is born. Have you decided what to name him?”

“Yep,” he says, “We’re naming him Holden. You know, from _Catcher in the Rye_?”

“Zayn’s choice?” Louis asks. He gives an affirmative noise, and Louis snorts. “Knew it,”

“Yes Z really loves it, and he wants to keep my middle name, too. Holden James Malik-Payne,”

“Damn, that’s cute.”

“Yeah,” Liam says, adjusting the phone in his hand. He smiles at the thought of his tiny baby, swaddled in blankets, lying inside the crib Liam painted himself, in nursery that Zayn designed. He can’t wait to be a parent, honestly, and he knows Zayn feels the same. “Have you thought about it at all, Lou?”

“What, kids? Not really—someday, of course, I’ve always wanted a few children—but for right now, I’m happy with just being an uncle.”

“Good. Is El alright then?”

“Yeah, sound as always,” Louis confirms.

“Great. I’m gonna let you go now, if that’s alright? Gonna head up to bed. Okay, I’ll ring you later, Lou.”

He gets up from the couch and turns the TV that he wasn’t watching off. He’s about to head to the bedroom, when he sees the kitchen light is on. “Zayn?”

Liam walks into the kitchen to see Zayn rummaging through the fridge. “Baby, what are you doing?”

Zayn yelps and slams the fridge door so hard that a couple of the magnets fall. “Li, you scared me,” he says breathlessly, hand on his heart.

“Sorry,” Liam smiles, amused. “But, Zayn, what are you doing awake? You do know it’s like midnight, right?”

“No, yeah, I know that. But, like, I napped for a bit, so now I feel rested. Not that it’s going to last very long, with this weight I have to carry around.” he says, gesturing to his stomach.

“Okay, but why are you in the kitchen? Do you want me to make you tea?”

“No, I was—” Zayn huffs, like he’s frustrated. Or embarrassed. “I was…hungry.” Oh. So embarrassed, then.

“What were you in the mood for, then? If it’s something you have to cook I’ll make it for you.” Liam offers.

“That’s sweet of you, Leeyum,” Zayn cheekily says.

“Well, come out with it. What do you want?”

Zayn hums. “I just want cereal, actually,”

“That’s—that’s it?” Liam asks incredulously.

“Do we have Weetabix?” the other boy asks, taking a seat at the dining table.

Liam checks in the cabinet. “You’re in luck,”

He gets out a small bowl and a spoon. “D’ya want sugar in it?” he asks, and then thinks better of it. “The doctor said to cut back on the sugar though,”

“Yeah, no sugar,” Zayn mumbles, and when Liam looks over he’s rubbing a fist over his eye, the other hand tugging at strands of his soft hair.

As he prepares the meager portion of cereal for his husband, he asks, “Tired already, babe?”

Zayn realizes what he’s doing, and puts his palms flat on the table. He takes a moment to answer, probably deciding whether or not he should lie. “…Yes, and it’s all your fault, Liam Payne. You did this to me,”

“Yes, I did,” Liam confirms proudly as he walks over to the table, dropping down into the chair beside Zayn, sliding the bowl his way carefully.

“Stop preening, you don’t have to deal with all of the shit that comes with it.”

“You’re right,” he agrees, reaching over to run one of his hands through Zayn’s hair, the other coming to rub at his protruding belly. He feels a tiny movement, and grins widely.

“Like _that_ ,” Zayn groans with his mouth full.

“This is how I look at it: little Holden is saying hello to his daddies.” Liam says happily, both hands now rubbing Zayn’s large tummy.

“Easy for you to say,” Zayn scoffs, “You don’t have to _feel_ it.”

“You done?” he asks, tipping his head in the direction of the now empty bowl.

The other boy nods his head from where it’s now resting on the table. Liam quickly deposits the dirty dish into the sink, and then stands in front of Zayn. “Can you walk or do you want me to carry you?”

“Is that even a question?”

“Fair enough,” Liam laughs lightly. He picks Zayn up bridal-style, struggling a little because of the added weight of the bump. He pads over to their bed and puts Zayn on it, then removes his shirt and trousers, and gets into bed.

-

The next morning, Liam jumps in the shower for a quick wash. As he exits the bathroom, he sees Zayn’s eyelids fluttering up and down, and jumps on top of him, aware and avoiding his swollen belly.

“Ughhhh,” Zayn moans, “Too early,”

“Too bad,” Liam says, kissing Zayn’s lips once, then moving the covers back and lowering his body towards his stomach.

“Hi baby,” Liam kisses the material of Zayn’s Batman sleep shirt. “You’re not in this world yet, and you’re giving your baba hell, but I already love you so much.”

“Liam,” Zayn giggles, framing his husband’s face with his hands.

“And so does your baba,” Liam says, rucking Zayn’s t-shirt up, rubbing and pressing wet kisses to the skin exposed. “Speaking of him, I love _him_ so much, too. As you will, because he’s gonna be the best parent the world has ever seen. He’s gonna smash it,”

“ _Liam_ ,” Zayn repeats, voice a little husky. “Come here,” he says, dragging Liam’s face up for a deep kiss.

The kiss escalates, Liam licking into Zayn’s mouth, tasting morning and the Weetabix from last night, which is a little gross, but. It’s _Zayn_. He flips them over so the other is on top, not wanting to crush Zayn with his weight. “So hot, so beautiful,” he pants as he removes Zayn’s shirt fully.

Zayn’s hands scramble at the waistline of his sweats, desperately pushing them down until Liam kicks them all the way off. He’s not wearing pants underneath.

“Fuck, _Li_ ,” Zayn moans breathlessly. “Were you planning this?” he asks as he kisses down his collarbone, stopping at a nipple and swirling his tongue there.

“Maybe,” Liam gasps.

Zayn resumes kissing down his chest, pausing in certain places to leave marks. Once he gets to Liam’s cock, he wraps a firm hand around it, squeezing lightly, making Liam keen. He teases like Liam loves, giving little kitten licks around the head, tasting the precome at the tip. He drags his tongue from the bottom to the top, and then sucks almost all the way down, and Liam jerks.

His hands find their way to Zayn’s head, gripping his hair and tugging lightly. Zayn keeps a good rhythm, bobbing up and down, swirling his sinfully red tongue around the head, and then starts again. He takes Liam all the way down, and he can’t help but put pressure on his scalp, trying to keep him there. And he’s, he’s so—“Fuck, I’m close, baby,”

Zayn pushes back on Liam’s hands, and comes off his cock. “Come for me, Li,” he says, his voice wrecked. “Come in my mouth, I wanna taste you, come on,” he sucks hard at the tip, then, and slides down again. Zayn hums, the vibrations sending delicious shivers up Liam’s spine, and then he’s shooting down Zayn’s throat, pulling a little too hard on Zayn’s hair.

Zayn pulls off his dick, a line of spit spilling out of his mouth, a drip of come on his chin, and licks his swollen lips, smirking. “So good, Li, you always taste so good.”

He pushes Zayn’s fringe back off his sweaty forehead. “Get up here,” he orders, chest heaving up and down because he’s still coming down from his orgasm. Once Zayn is in reach, he shoves their lips together, tasting a mix between himself and Zayn in a way that’s unbelievably hot. He caresses Zayn’s stomach on his way to Zayn’s hard and heavy cock that’s tenting the front of his joggers.

He slips his hand inside of Zayn’s sweats, and grips his dick, smiling devilishly as he hears Zayn hiss. “Yeah,” Zayn gasps.

Liam swipes his thumb over the head and jacks Zayn, twisting his wrist on every other upstroke. With his other hand, he pinches and fondles Zayn’s sensitive nipples, and within a few minutes, Zayn is groaning and shoving his face into Liam’s neck as he jerks and spills over his hands.

After a couple beats, Zayn breathes, “Damn.”

Liam laughs, and gets up, heading over to their dresser, pulling out two pairs of boxers. He pulls of Zayn’s joggers, using them to wipe the mess left behind, and helps him into one of the boxers he pulled out. Then he pulls on his own pair of pants and sweats and gets into bed, pulling Zayn into his embrace.

“I can’t wait to give birth to this damn baby so you can fuck me again,” Zayn grumbles into his chest.

“Not so we can finally see what our child looks like?”

“That too,” Zayn agrees, pecking Liam’s collarbone.

-

“What do you think he’s gonna look like?” Zayn asks one night while they’re cuddling on the couch.

“I don’t know, baby,” he replies. He glances towards Zayn’s huge tummy. It’s only a couple of weeks, now, before they see they’re child, and Liam’s own stomach bubbles with anticipation, anxiety, and excitement. He tightens his arms around Zayn’s belly.

“I want it to look like you,” Zayn whispers, like a secret. “I want him to have your eyes. They’re so expressive, every emotion you ever feel shows in your eyes, Liam. It’s why you’ve never been able to lie to me. And I want his eyes to do that thing yours do, where they become, like, little crescent moons when you smile? Like that,” he says, poking at the corners of Liam’s eyes because he’s smiling widely.

“Well, I want our son to have your skin tone,” Liam states, picking up one of Zayn’s soft arms and caressing it. “This gorgeous milky bronze. I want him to have your creativity, and your eyelashes, and your cheekbones, and. That freckle in your eye that I love so much.” he grins, pecking Zayn’s cheek.

“Oh, yeah? I hope it has a birthmark like yours.” Zayn says, turning a little in Liam’s arms and fingering his wonky, almost heart-shaped birthmark at the base of his throat. “And maybe if we’re lucky, he won’t be grumpy and moody, like me. Hopefully he’ll be like you—sunshine all the time.”

“Heyyyy,” Liam whines, “I love your moods.”

“One thing, though,” Zayn continues, like Liam didn’t interrupt. “I hope he sleeps as much as I do.”

“Yeah,” Liam snorts. “Me too.”

“I just want him to _get here_ ,” Zayn whines.

“So he’ll be out of your body?”

“That’s part of it, but. I want to see his inevitably cute face. I wanna be a daddy already.”

“You are, baby,”

“You know what I mean,” he huffs, smacking Liam’s chest lightly.

“Yeah I do,” he pauses. “I’m so lucky, y’know? Like, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me, and you’re giving me this precious gift, yeah? And,” he swallows, throat feeling a bit tight. “I hope you know I am so thankful, and I love you a lot? Yeah, that’s. Yeah,”

“So eloquent,” Zayn jokes, then sobers. He palms Liam’s face. “But, Liam, you don’t have to thank me? I want this as much as you do,”

“No, I know that. I just—I just wanted you to know. That I love you, and I can’t wait to experience parenting with you.” he says, kissing Zayn’s lips once, twice, three times.

“I love you, Liam,” Zayn murmurs against his lips. “I love you forever.”

“You too, always, Zayn.” 

**Author's Note:**

> haha i had to include "i love you forever" cuz it's like one my fav ziam moments!! kudos or comments are very welcome xxx


End file.
